Family is all I want
by Phoenixhero101
Summary: Danielle returns with some startling info for her dear 'cousin' how will he react will he be able to fill the void in her life and give her what she's missing as well as help her with her own inner demons and the pressure of being a young halfa. Half a year After pp
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Danny Phantom

(AN. Yes I know Danielle is 12 years old in the show but I've made her 8 years old for plot and other reasons iv also made Danny and his friends 17 instead of 14 or 15 so deal with it.)

Dani pov

"Why do I always have the worst luck!? I yell as I fly away from the GIW agents that have been chasing me since I'd gotten back in the states form my latest trip over sea's in London and France, I mean i thought I'd lost them back in West Virginia but they must stated Following me again once I entered illinois.

I clutch my back-pack to my chest as ecto-rays shoot past me as I speed by the welcome to Amity Park sign.

"Why are you chasing me what on earth did i do!?" I yell back.

The agent's just ignore me and continue to shoot at me. I continue to dodge and weave but one of them gets a couple of lucky shots and grazes my right shoulder and left leg making me yell in pain. I lose control and go hurtling towards a group of kids who look around my age of 7 to 9 standing at a school bus all dressed up in costumes getting ready to get on.

I land hard in a tree. I drop down out of the tree with a little bit of difficulty thanks to my hurt leg and shoulder, I sling my backpack over my shoulder and as quick as I can with the burning pain in both my right shoulder and left leg I try and blend in with the kids infont of me none of which seem to notice that I just fell from the sky.

Though A few of the kids give me strange looks when I brush past them trying to get closer to the bus but most of them just ignored me.

As soon as the other kids in front of me get on the bus i quickly get on and glance up and see the GIW Agents flying down on there hover bikes to finish me off. I make my way to the vary back of the bus and sit down. I nervously glance out the window and see the GIW Agents land and start searching the tree i crashed into. They quickly scan the tree and shake there heads obviously confused how I just vanished.

"Those idiots." I say heaving a big sigh.

I lean back in the bus seat only to see the face of a cheerful blonde girl waring a blue princess dress with a tiara in her hair looking at me smiling.

"Hi." she says with a smile.

"Uh hi." I say giving the blond a strange look.

"I love your costume." She says with a smile on her face.

I look down to see that I was still in ghost mode. Mentally kicking myself for not transforming back. i quickly give the princess girl a smile as the bus starts moving.

"Thanks." I say not knowing what else to say. "I like your princess costume to." I lie having never been much of a princess lover.

"Thanks, but it's noware near as good as your Danny Phantom costume i mean how do you get your eyes and hair like that?" She says folding my hair back and checking my roots.

"Uhh Hair dye and contacts." I say hoping she will buy my answer.

"That's so cool." She Says happy as can be letting my hair fall back to how it was.

I glance out the window and see Fenton Works coming up. And I see the very person I was here to see coming out of his house with his best friend and girlfriend right behind him.

"What you looking at?" Asks princess girl climbing over me to look out the window and looks at danny as we stop at the light right out side Fenton Works.

She gives a little screem as she sees my 'cousin' Danny Fenton.

"Danny phantom." screams another girl farther up the bus meaning I wasn't the only one to see my 'cousin'.

Danny sam and tucker look up and give the kids on the bus a wave as they start walking to school like this happens every day Danny pauses and cocks an eyebrow when he sees me on the bus but the bus drives away before he gets a good look at me.

"Did you see that he was looking at you." says princess girl as she sits back in her seat brushing up against my left leg which lucky for me wasn't bleeding ectoplasm any more but it still made me wince.

"Ya I guess he saw my awesome costume." i say playing along as I pull my last apple out of my back pack and bite in to it.

For the rest of the bus ride princess girl continues to talk about how amazing and cool danny is, making me incredibly uncomfortable.

But still just the thought of danny made me want to open my bag and look at the folder I got while I was in London.

You see i had started to wonder, if I truly was Dannys clone then why was I an 8 year old girl instead of a 17 year old guy like danny was as well as a few other things. Like why even though I'd been alive for almost a year now why I still hadn't grown and inch since then.

So while I was in London i got a few tests done by a friend I had made named doctor Mindy who was not only a great genetic scientist but was also an avid ghost researcher who was incredibly intrigued by halfa's like Me Danny and the frootloop Vlad Plasmius. After i agreed to let her study some of my halfa DNA she happily ran the tests I wanted and after doing said tests had given me the folder telling me that what was in it would make me vary happy.

I was finaly jolted out of my thoughts as the bus lurched to a stop in front of a large stone building with the words Cosmo elementary on it in big bold green leters as well as a banner that says happy Halloween in big orange letters. Well I guess that Explained all the costumes.

"Come on." smiles princess girl grabing my hand and pulling me off the bus with her.

We were half way to the school when a blue ecto-ray shoots past us hitting the ground in front of us. I turn intangible and phase out of her grip And start running looking up to see the GIW Agents chasing after me again while princess girl sprints in side like all the other students.

"There she is." Yells one of the agent's firing there ecto-guns at me again.

"Come on is my luck really that bad." I yell turning invisible, jumping in to the air and zooming off back towards Fenton Works with the Guys In White Following close behind shooting at me.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Danny Phantom

I speed through the sky and past Fenton Works down the road back towards where I got on the bus.

I give a yelp as a ecto-ray shoots past me almost hitting me. I glance down and see Danny and his friends. I suddenly get an idea.

I fly down low. "Danny!" I yell as I zoom in between him and sam. But then I get hit again by the GIW as i start to fly above the buildings again but this time on my right hip but unlike the last to this wasn't just a graze the shot went clean through my hip making a sizable wound making me lose control.

"Not again." I groan and slam in to the dumpster at nasty burger which is full of smelly garbage.

I let out another groan, as i pull my self up so im leaning on the edge of the dumpster only to see the GIW Agents landing in front of me still pointing there ecto-guns at me.

"Prepare to die again ecto scum." Says one of the agent's.

I close my eyes and wait for them to kill me the rest of the way. There's the sound of there guns going off but them nothing, no pain, no felling of being ripped apart molecule by molecule just nothing.

I open my eyes to see a tall black and white figure in front of me. Arms out stretched creating an ecto-shield between us and the Guys In White.

"Danny!" I exclaim more happy to see him now then iv ever been in my life.

The agent's lower there guns and look at Danny angrily.

"Out of the way Ghost-boy that monster has been targeted for eradication." Says one of the agent's who was a tall African American man.

"your not touching her." he says definitely still holding the shild up.

I make sure i still have my backpack and try and clime out of the dumpster but the pain in my hip is just to much and I fall flat on my face behind danny. I feel some one hooking there arm under my arm pit and pulling me up, glance up to see that its sam who's pulling me to my feet.

"Do you think you can fly." She asks me tenderly.

I nod my head and start to float up off the ground. I try to fly away but the pain in my hip is just to much and i fall in to Sam's arms.

"I can't do it." I pant as Sam turns me over and I look her in the eyes.

"Ether hand over the target or go back on our hit list Phantom!" Exclaims the other agent who's a tall white man.

"I'm not giving you Danielle!" Yells Danny still just as determined to protect me.

"Very well then I hope you enjoyed your afterlife, take him down." Says the agent firing his Gun.

"Put her on my back I'll fly us out." Says Danny glancing over at us as he continues to keep the shild up.

Sam nods and helps me float up and get on Dannys back and wrap my arms around his neck.

"If you ever come after my cousin again, you'll be hearing from me." Says danny before dropping his ecto-shield shoting the agents hover bikes so they cant fallow, picks sam up bridal style and flying off at top speed.

As soon as we get far enough away Danny slows down. I look over Dannys shoulder and see Sam looking up at me. she brings her hand up and cups my face.

"How are you feeling." She asks rubbing her thumb across my cheek getting rid of some of the grime that was there due to my little crash landing in the dumpster.

"Tired, hungry, and in pain." I say wincing once again from the wound in my hip. And the still slight twinge of pain I'm getting from the now almost healed grazes on my shoulder and leg, you've gotta love that healing factor am I right.

"Well get some rest ." Says Danny.

"I'll try." I say and lay my head on my 'cousins' back and try and drift off to sleep. But I just wince at the pain from my gun wound making me transform back for the first time since I got back in the states.

"She doesn't look so good." Says Sam running her hand through my now incredibly dirty raven black hair having lost my favorite red beanie back when the GIW first started chasing me back in Washington DC.

"I know what you mean." Says danny glancing back at me as we turn a corner and see Fenton Works coming up. "I can tell by how light she is she hasn't been eating right or maybe even at all ." He says flying down through his open bedroom window.

Danny puts Sam down and tells her to go get Mrs. Fenton and the first aid kit. He then puts me down on his bed.

As he's lowering me down I pass out from blood loss.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Danny Phantom

I slowly open my eyes and see that I'm laying in Dannys bed. Glancing to my right i see an empty IV drip bag leading in to my arm. I try to sit up but instantly feel a burning pain go through my side.

I lift up the blanket and the black tank-top im wairing to see my side wrapped in bandages and if I had to guess there was also a hefty amount of stitches under said bandages.

Sighing I drop the blanket and look at the ceiling above me.

"Well this is turning out perfectly." I grumble to myself.

I look to my right to see my backpack open and my things scattered across dannys desk. I could see my Fenton thermos as well as the small photo album I keep that has pictures I'd taken from my trip around the world. I saw my teddy bear that I'd gotten when I took a week long trip to Tokyo Japan right after Danny had helped stabilizes me and if you even think of judging me for owning a teddy bear then I'll get you, there was my camera which I needed to get developed. I quickly panicked when i saw the folder Id gotten in London but calmed down when I saw the seal keeping it shut still intact.

"How am I going to talk to Danny about that." I groan and look back up at the ceiling.

Truthfully I had an idea what was in the folder but wasn't sure all I remember Doctor Mindy says was that I'd probably want to open it with Danny. And that it would answer all the questions I had about how I was born different then the other clones as well as how I'd lasted longer.

Just then the door to dannys room opens and mrs. Fenton comes in with what I recognized as my clothes and back up clothes. All of which looked clean and hole free for once.

"Oh good your awake." she smiles Setting the clothes on the desk chair then coming over to me and kneeling down as she pulls the blanket off and lifts my tank top back up, then starts taking the bandages off. Reveling as I guessed a small line of stitches.

"Well your not quite healed completely yet." she says moving her hand across the line of stitches tenderly. "But as far as I can tell your good to have the stitches removed she says pulling a pair of surgical scissors out and starts cutting one stitch at a time.

"Where's Danny?" I ask her wincing as she tugs and then snips each stitch.

"At school." She says smiling at me. "But don't worry him and Sam would have stayed here every second since he showed up with you three days ago if i hadn't made them both go to school." She says gives me a warm smile at seeing the sad look in my face.

"Three days." I ask shocked.

"You took quite a beating."she sighs. "It also does help when your as malnourished and sleep deprived as you were." She says giving me a look.

"I guess that's what happens when you fly over the Atlantic Ocean and cross a good part of the USA with out stopping." I say nervously as we hear the sound of the front door down stairs opening.

"Mom were home how is she." I hear Danny yell from the living room, the sound of quick foot steps come running up the stairs then the door opens reveling a very disheveled Danny Fenton and an almost equally disheveled Sam Manson.

"Why don't you ask her your self, give me your hand dear." Says Maddie Fenton with a smile as I lift my arm and she takes out the butterfly needle an puts a cotton ball then surprisingly a danny phantom band-aid over it.

"Dani your awake!" Exclaims Danny and Sam at the same time they both come over to me.

Sam gives me a hug and kisses my cheek making me blush. Danny gives a hug also but leaves out the kiss.

"Can you two help me flip her so I can remove the stitches on her back?" Asks Mrs Fenton. Danny and sam help role me over on to my stomach.

"How are you feeling?" Asks sam running her hand across my cheek.

"Hungry in pain."I say leaning my head in to her hand wincing as each stitch gets cut.

"We'll get you something to eat." Says danny as he rubs my back.

"Thanks." I say and close my eyes and relax in to Sam who was now running her fingers my hair as mrs fenton cuts my last stitch.

"There you go sweetie I'll go get you something to eat." Says Maddie Fenton as she stands up and leaves the room.

Danny helps me role back over and sit up as i wincing in pain at the moment but it calms down as I stop moving.

"So how was your trip around the world we haven't seen you since Antarctica?" Asks Sam causing me to perk up. I ask danny to get my photo album from his desk.

He grabs it and hands it to me. I open it and start telling them about all the places I went from the wild outback of Australia, to The magnificent pyramids of Egypt, to the Parthenon in Greece. I had just gotten done telling them about my trip to Japan when Maddie Fenton came in with my food.

"Here you go sweetie." She says putting a tray with a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a glass of apple juice on to my lap. "Sam, Danny don't forget to talk to her about what we talked about." Says mrs fenton I start to dig in to the piping hot soup not even caring that my mouth and throat were burning from the soup.

"Of course mom." Says Danny as he gives her a nervous smile. nods and leaves.

Sam and Danny give each other a look then Danny clears his throat.

"Danielle there's something we need to talk about." Says danny with a serious look on his face.

"Hmm?" I mumble and look up at him with a noodle hanging from my mouth and soup covering my cheeks. Hey don't judge me this was the first real food I'd eaten since I left London which was two weeks ago.

"There's something important we need to talk to you about." Says Sam picking up the napkin off the tray and wiping my cheek with it.

" What about?" I ask as they give each other a nervous look scaring me.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Danny Phantom

Danny and Sam give each other a nervous look making me worry.

"Well while you were passed out my parents did a little uhhh research with both the blood and ectoplasm samples that they got off my HAZMAT suit and that they collected while mom was treating your wounds." Says Danny nervously as he holds my hand.

I look at him curiously as he looks at Sam not knowing how to say what ever it was.

"And what they found was that, oh god how do I say this." He says rubbing his neck nervously.

"Your not what we thought you were." Says Sam cutting in.

"What do you mean." i ask them now scared out of my mind.

"Your not a clone like we thought." Says Sam.

At this my eyes go wide and Dart to look behind Danny at the desk where my folder was laying. Both sam and Danny look over there. Danny gets up and grabs the folder.

"Danielle what's in the folder."Asks Sam.

"I kind of had some questions when I was in London and a friend I had did some tests for me." I say hesitantly holding my hand out for the folder.

Danny comes over and I take it hands shaking. I look at the text on the folder that says in big letters.

SUBJECT DF/P

I open the folder braking the seal and look at the first page in it.

I try and read the first page but can't due to the how much I'm shaking. I look to Sam and ask her to do it. She gives me a smile and takes the folder and starts reading.

 _ **SUBJECT- DANIELLE (DANI) FENTON/ PHANTOM**_

 _ **GENDER- FEMALE**_

 _ **Age- 8 years**_

 _ **BLOOD TYPE- A-**_

 _ **EYE COLOR- VIOLET BLUE**_

 _ **HAIR- BLACK**_

 _ **I doctor Mindy Lewis at the complete concent of Danielle Jane Fenton/Phantom have run a paternity test with a overwhelming success below are my findings for said test.**_

 _ **paternity test results**_

 _ **Danielle Fenton/Phantom**_

 _ **Father- Danny Fenton/Phantom- 100% match**_

 _ **Mother- Samantha Manson- 100% match**_

 _ **As the results above shows Danielle is not a clone as once believed but in fact by illegal artificial birth in an incubator by Vlad Masters/ Plasmius the biological daughter of Danny Fenton/Phantom and Samantha Manson.**_

At this Sam stops reading and looks at me with tears welling up in her eyes. I look up at her tears in my eyes as well. I then get wrapped in a huge hug by Danny. I instantly start to cry in to his Shoulder

"Daddy!"I cry in to his Shoulder a big smile plastered on my face. I then get wrapped in a hug by sam as well. "Mommy!" I sob as I hug my parents for all that I'm worth. We just stayed there for God knows how long and held each other tightly. After what felt like hours they let go.

"Your staying here you understand that young lady." Says Sam whipping her face and eyes of tears. "No more flying off dramatically."

"Yes sam I mean mom." I say smiling from ear to ear.

She smiles at me and gives me another kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to go call my parents." She says giving Danny oh sorry Daddy a kiss on the lips before getting up and heading for the door. "And by the time I get back i want that soup gonna understand." She says smiling.

"Yes mommy." I say picking up my spoon and shoveling more of the soup in to my mouth.

Mom leaves the room only to have or grandma come in the room caring a basket of clean clothes.

"So it seems like your talk went well." Says grandma putting Daddy's clothes in his dresser.

"I guess you could say that." Says Daddy as he moves a strand of hair behind my ear.

I smile up at him and drink the last of the soup out of the bowl.

"Thanks for the soup grandma Maddie." I say a little nervously not knowing how she would react.

"Your welcome dear."Says grandma with a smile on her face. "Now we just need to figure out where your going to stay." She says.

"What do you mean aren't I staying here?" I say nervously.

"Of course you are we just need a place for you to sleep since we don't have any available rooms." Says Daddy with a smile.

"Oh." I say felling a little stupid for thinking that.

"We'll work something out." Sighs mommy as she comes in to the room putting her phone away. She comes over and sits on the bed next to me and moves the tray from my lap handing it to grandma Maddie who takes it down stairs leaving the tree of us alone again.

"You could stay at my place we do have more then enough rooms, and I'm sure my grandmother would just love you, I'm just a little worried about..."

"Your parents." Finishes Daddy holding mommy's hand.

"What's so bad about your mommy and daddy?" I ask her.

"Well you see my parents don't really appreciate or approve of how I spend my time or my choice in friends or boyfriends." She says glancing at dad. "And they especially hate your father." She says looking down.

Then I get an idea "doesn't every ghost have a lair that they live in?" I ask with a big grin on my face.

"Ya so." Says Mommy a little confused.

"Well me and Daddy are ghosts so who says we can't make one?" I ask with a big smile on my face.

"You know that's not such a bad idea, good things dani." Says Daddy with a smile.

"Oh no our daughter is not living in the ghost zone." Says Mommy as she gets up and turns on Daddy with her hands on her hips.

"Maybe I can go and try and talk to clockwork tonight to see if we can put one here in the house some where." Says Daddy with a sigh.

"Ok I guess that could work." Says Mommy with a smile.

At this is getting excited I'd never met clockwork but I'd heard good things about him.

"Can I come" I ask excited.

"Sorry sweetie but you need to sleep and heal up." Says Daddy as he helps me lay back down the pain not as bad as it used to be.

"But I'm feeling a lot better please Daddy please." I say giving him my puppy eyes and adding a little pout for effect.

He just gives me a stern look and I add in my secret weapon.

"Please Daddy." I say trying to sound as cute as I can.

"Uhh fine we'll go tomorrow morning after breakfast, but only if all the pain is gone, understand." He says tucking me in to the bed as mommy grabs my teddy bear from the desk and gives it to me.

"Yes Daddy." I say and give him a dig smile.

"Ok now go to sleep Dani you need it." Says Mommy kissing me on the nose as I hug my teddy to my chest.

"Night mommy, night daddy." I yawn not realizing just how tired I was.

"Good night Ellie." Says Mommy as my eyes close and I fall sound asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

 _I was running I was running through the halls of a big castle, It's walls were green and gold with football memorabilia in cases lining the walls. I sprint past a large trophy case and down a hall clutching the hand of a little girl only a year younger then me._

 _"We've got to get away." I pant searching for the front door as I hit a dead end._

 _"Oh crap!" I say turning around and pushing the girl behind me protectively only to see a figure rise from the floor._

 _"Now now Danielle is that realy the kind of language a 7 year old should be using." Says the sinister voice over Vlad Plasmius._

 _"Screw you frootloop." I say as the little girl whimpers but i just get shot by an ecto-ray not hard enough to wound me but enough to both knock me off my feet and yell in pain._

 _"Dani!" Yells the girl._

 _"What no love for your DEAR!" He shoots me again. "OLD!" Shoots again. "DAD!" He Yells as he shoots me again making me fly back and slam my head against the stone wall of the castle and slump to the floor._

 _I groan and glance up at Plasmius who was now standing right over me. The girl throws a small vase at Plasmeus who only knocks it aside and back hands her. I whimper as he bends down and wraps his fingers around my small neck the fighting spirit I had now completely gone thanks to the bad hit to the head I'd just gotten. He lifts me up as i whimper._

 _"I guess I'll have to show you some manners." He says smirking at me. His hand glows a bright and sinister purple and I feel a rush of electricity go though my body._

 _"NOOOO!"_

"AHHHH!" I yell at the top of my lounges and shoot up in bed in a cold sweat shaking the girls scram still echoing in my head.

"Dani sweetie are you alright!"Asks my mother throwing the door open and running to my side.

I throw my self at her and hug her as I cry in to her shoulder.

"Don't let him get me mommy, please I can't go back there not again!" I sob in to her shoulder. As she rubs my back holding me tightly.

"Who sweetie?" She asks me tenderly moving me so in curled up and siting in her lap.

"V-V-V-Vlad." I choke out still sobing in to her shoulder.

At the sound of his name she wraps her arms around me tightly and kisses me on top of the head.

"I promise me and Daddy will never let that crazed up frootloop any where near you." She says as I continue to cry in to her Shoulder.

"You mean it." I ask leaning back a bit to look up at her still crying.

"Of course nobody will ever hurt a hair on my baby girls head ever again." Says Mom smiling down at me.

"I love you mommy." I say as I hug her again

"I love you to Ellie." Says Mommy kissing me on the head again as dad comes through the door.

"She ok?" He asks mom siting next to us.

"She's fine she just had a nightmare." Says Mommy still rubbing my back.

"Well if she still wants to come with me to clockworks in an hour then she's going to need to get dressed." Says Daddy as he runs his thumb across my cheek.

"I'm coming." I say wiping my eyes as I untangle my self from mom. I slide out of her lap and grabing my cloths off dad's desk chair then run our the door and in to the bathroom shutting and locking the door. I put my clothes on the bathroom counter and look in to the big mirror there.

" _Your weak_!" Says a cold voice in my head.

"Im not weak." I say to my puffy eyed reflection.

" _But what about what happened in Seattle_." My reflection seams to reply. It's eyes glowing a dark red instead of there normal violet blue or toxic green, my black hair a dark grey flowing like I was under water.

"That wasn't my fault." I mumble griping the counter.

" _Of course it was they all trusted you. And you let them die_!" Yells my reflection.

"Shut up." I mumble.

" _You failed her._ " It says darkly.

"Shut up." I say a little louder.

" _You let your best friend die_!" It yells smirking at me.

"SHUT UP!" I scream dropping to my knees and holding my head in my hands as I sob, the words 'you failed' and 'your fault' echoing in my head.

"Dani you all right." Asks my dad from the other side of the door snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm fine." I say trying not to cry.

"Ok well hurry up grandma has breakfast waiting." he says then goes down stairs.

I wipe my eyes and look back in the mirror. My eyes completely normal other then that fact that they were puffy and blood shot, And my hair was still the messy bed head I woke up with.

I sigh get undressed and take a quick bath. then get dressed in my "backup cloths" which comprised of a black t-shirt with me and Daddys 'DP' on the front a black skirt that ended a little above my knees a black and white hoody that had the 'DP' on the back as well as a black beanie.

I head down stairs. And see grandma Maddie at the stove cooking bacon, a man i could only assume was my grandpa jack siting at the table tinkering with some contraption and nibbling on the bacon and eggs next to him, and across from him were daddy and mommy each eating a bowl of frootloops and I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the box since over the "FROOTLOOPS" lable had been taped a cut out peace of paper with the word "VLADS" on it. At hearing me laugh every one looks up.

"Good morning Danielle come and get your food, you and Danny got to leave soon." Says grandma Maddie putting a plate of food at the table to the left of grandpa Jack.

"Thank you." I say and dig in to the bacon and eggs.

Just as I finish my eggs grandpa jack Jumps to his feet.

"HAHA the new and in provide Fenton finder is done!" He Yells holding the gizmo up with a big smile plastered on his face.

He flicks it on and a voice says " new ghost in area, to find ghost turn to your left." With a big grin plastered on his face he turns and looks down at me. "You have found the ghost."

"IT WORKS!" He Yells, drops the tracker on the table and wraps me In a big hug. I giggle as he spins me around. "Thanks for the help." He smiles and puts me down on the table

"no problem grandpa." I smile and grab my last piece of bacon. As a women i could only guess is my aunt Jazz comes down the stairs rubbing the sleep from her eyes

"What's going on." She says looking around the room.

"Nothing new."Says Mommy getting up and putting her now empty bowl in the sink.

Aunt Jazz nods as she grabs a bowl and takes mommy's now empty seat.

"Well we should probably get going." Sighs Daddy getting up and putting a hand on my shoulder. I nod and slide off the table.

"Be safe." Says grandma as she hugs us both. Saying we will me mom and dad head down in to the lab.

"Well tell old clockwork I said hi." Says Mommy giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek then daddy a kiss on the lips which made me want to gag slightly.

"We will don't worry." says daddy kissing her back then changing from Fenton to phantom. "Ok Danielle before we go in i have a few rules ok." He says grabing a back pack off one of the lab benches.

"Ok." I say as I change, the cooling feel of the blue white rings traveling over my body changing me to Dani Phantom.

"Ok rule 1 no running off, rule 2 if we encounter any of my enemies you are to leave me and fly home, And finally you must listen to everything I say got it." He says as mommy clicking some kind of watch on to my wrist.

"Ok but what's this?" I ask looking at the screen which has an arrow on it pointing to my right in the direction of the ghost portal.

"It's so if you get separated you can still find your way home." Says Mommy smiling at me.

I nod and turn to daddy grabing his out stretched hand.

We then float up and fly through the open portal.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Danny Phantom

The ghost zone is beautiful I guess, I mean if you like endless swirling green voids infested with ghosts.

As soon as me and Daddy entered the ghost zone I came face to face with a baby ectopuse.

"Ahhhh!" I scream blasting a ghost-ray at the poor ectopuse making it get scared and fly off.

"Calm down its just a harmless little ectopuse." Says Daddy laughing a little.

"Right sorry." I say a little embarrassed.

"Come on we got a ways to go to get to clockworks." He smiles at me. I nod and the two of us start to make our way through the ghost zone.

As we flew through the zone he started pointing different landmarks out to me. Like the Box Ghosts warehouse, Klemper's realm, there was walkers prison which I was told to never for any reason go any where near. We had been flying for a good hour when a large clock tower with gears floating randomly everywhere came in to view. Daddy finally slows down and turns to me.

"Ready to meet clockwork?" He asks smiling.

I nod let go of his hand and speed in front of him smiling. "Race you!" I yell back excited as I zoom off towards the clock tower.

"Your so on." Says Daddy as he speeds up next to me.

The two of us speed towards the clock tower swerving to avoid slamming in to the many gears that were floating randomly. I laugh at daddy as he speeds ahead of me and nearly collides with one giving me the opportunity to zoom past him in to the the large clock tower.

"I win." I say excitedly as I land and do a little dance. As daddy lands next to me.

"Only because you got a head start you little cheat." Says daddy as he messes my hair making me giggle. "Coke on let's go see clockwork". He smiles taking my hand and leads through the large building till we get to a large open room with clocks floating every where.

"Wooow." I say in amazement as I see the large room.

"Clockwork you here!" Yells daddy as he looks around.

Excitedly I start to float around the room looking at everything.

" _Your fault..._ " I hear a faint whisper say.

My head shoots up from looking at the weird medallions hanging on the wall, I look up and glance around.

" _You failed..._ " Says the whisper again.

I look around the room and my eyes land on something that doesn't belong there, it was an old beat up Fenton thermos just sitting on a smile table in the corner of the the room. I float over to it.

" _Your fault... failure... let her die..._ " Says the whispers getting louder and more frequent as i get closer to the thermos. I land next to the thermos.

" _LET HER DIE, LET HER DIE, LET HER DIE!_ " Says the whisper now reverberating in my ears as I reach out for the thermos.

Just as I was about to grab the thermos a gloved hand wraps around mine snaping me out of the small trance I was in.

"Wha." I mumble looking up only to see the red eyes of a wizened old ghost in a purple cloak looking down at me.

"Getting a little to courses aren't we Danielle." Says the ghost the scare across his right eye sort of unnerving me a little. I just stand there looking at the ghost my eyes still wide.

He gives a laugh at my silence as he let's go of my hand. Then he changes turning from an old man to a young boy.

"Ahhhh." I yell and shoot back slamming in to daddy at the sudden change.

"Dani is everything alright, oh there you are clock work." Says daddy smiling at the strange age changing ghost.

The ghost smiles and changes again to a man around his late 20's early 30's.

"Daniel." Says the ghost smiling at us as he floats to us.

"He isn't making any trouble now is he." Says daddy looking at the old beat up Fenton thermos.

"Recently no the last few months." Says ghost. "So what do I owe the pleasure of your visit."

"Well as you can probably tell I have a uh daughter." Says Daddy with a smile as He puts his hands on my shoulders. "Danielle this is my mentor Clockwork." Says Daddy nervously.

"hi nice to meet you." I say nervously still a little frightened by clockwork.

"it's a pleasure to meet you my dear." Says Clockwork with a smile. "now I believe you have something to ask of me." He says floating to a big clock and starring in to it.

"There is, I was wondering if it would be possible for ether me or Dani to be able to make a lair in the human world?" Asks Daddy before he goes in to explaining the reason for the request.

The whole time clockwork just stared in to the large clock. "well I'm sorry to say that Danielle won't be able to make he own lair at least not yet." Says clockwork turning to look at.

"why's that?" I ask disappointed.

"well like in the human world the ghost zone has age rules. for instancing ghosts under the age of 16 aren't allowed there own lairs." Says clockwork with a smile.

"seriously I have to wait eight years till I can get my own room." I say really disappointed now.

"now I never said that. all I said is you couldn't have a lair now Daniel on the other hand can." Says clockwork shifting in to an old man again as he smiles.

"please show me how." Asks Daddy.

"very well then let's begin." Says clockwork with a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

Ok I'm not going to lie and say I was having the time of my life because I wasn't in fact it was the exact opposite. I was board out of my mind and I'm a young energetic eight year old halfa I shouldn't be able to get this bored. All iv been doing is watching my father sit legs crossed in the air eyes closed as clockwork talks him through building a lair which so far has consisted of doing absolutely nothing but siting still and breathing for the past 2 hours I mean come on.

"I'm bored." I groan for what feels like the hundredth time.

"don't worry my dear were almost done." Says clockwork with a warm smile as he shifts from a child to a young man.

I sigh then decide to do one of the many kata or fighting forms I learned while I was in Japan from a Friend, who's father ran a karate and kendo dojo and after I'd defeated a ghost that had been haunting the town and tormenting people her father had kindly agreed to teach me saying the knowledge would help me in future battles.

After twenty minutes of kicking and punching I heard clockwork tell daddy that he was finally ready to make his lair.

"I suggest waiting till you get home to place the lair." Says clockwork a smile on his face as him and daddy look over at me as I give a hefty grunt as I finish up the kata with a spinning round house kick.

"having fun there?" Asks Daddy with a small chuckle.

I smile at him and give him a thumbs up as I stand there with my hands on my knees panting from the exercise.

"well if you still have questions don't hesitate to come and ask." Says clockwork going from a young man to an old man.

"thanks again clockwork" Says Daddy shaking clockworks hand. Then floating up in the air. "come on sweetie let's head home."

"actually Daniel I would like a moment with Danielle if you don't mind." Says clockwork ying a gloved hand on my shoulder. Daddy nods and says that he was going to wait out side.

As soon as he leaves clockwork lifts his hand off my shoulder and turns and floats over to the table with the thermos on it.

"you're a lot like your father, brave, strong, willing to do anything for your family or friends." Says clockwork giving me a smile. "but your also a lot like your mother, your smart, loyal, have a great love for nature, and if you don't mind me saying quite the rebel." He says smirking at me as he shifts from an old man to a young boy.

"thanks I guess." I say and look down.

"but your also reckless and like your father don't take loss well." Says clockwork as he looks down at the thermos.

I look at it and it shudders and I could have sworn I heard a whisper say " _let her die._ "

"Danielle." Says clockwork jolting me to look up at him. "just don't lose what's really important ok." He smiles at me. I nod and give him a small smile.

"now run along your father's waiting." He says waving his hand towards the door. I nod and fly out the door to see my dad floating there waiting for me.

"so what did clockwork wanna talk to you about?" Asks Daddy as I float up level with him.

"nothing really important." I say not knowing exactly what he had said myself.

"Ok then come on Sam's probably getting a little worried about us." He says and starts flying off back home.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

Our flight back to the Fenton portal was incredibly peaceful, the only ghosts we ran in to was gladly only just Kitty and Johnny 13, who ever since Antarctica had become more allies to daddy then enemies though apparently the did still fight with dad.

The entire time them and daddy talked kitty was gushing over how cute and adorable I was, which only made me embarrassed. After chatting for a bit we parted ways but not before Kitty offered to babysit if mommy and daddy ever wanted "some quality alone time" what ever that means, but what ever it was it made daddy blush a deep red.

After Johnny and kitty road off on Johnny's bike. We continued on our way back to the portal.

After flying for another half hour we land and find ourselves back in the surprisingly quiet safety of the Fenton ghost lab.

"were home." Yells daddy as he transforms back to Fenton and heads up stairs.

I change back and climb the stairs behind him. As we enter the living room I see mommy sitting on the loveseat talking with aunt Jazz who's sitting in the lazy boy recliner

Mom looks over at us and smiles. "so how was the trip to see clockwork?" she asks as daddy sits next to her on the loveseat and kisses her.

"it was great and uneventful, but.."

"it was so boring!" I say cutting daddy off as I fall face first on to the couch "all they did was sit there and do absolutely nothing." I mumble in to the couch.

"sounds like a normal training day with clock work." She says with a smile as I continue to groan in to the couch.

Mom looks down at her watch and smiles "well we better get going if we wanna be back here for dinner." She says giving daddy a kiss on the lips as I make a gaging sound, then getting up and pulling on a hoody.

"were are we going?" I ask confused.

"well for one you don't have any other changes of cloths." says mom indicating the black 'DANNY PHANTOM' hoody, shirt and skirt I had on. "and you need a complete wardrobe of cloths to pick from." Says aunt Jazz from her spot on the lazy boy.

"Really?" I ask my mood changing from board to excited in 0.2 seconds then back again as I realize something. "how are you guys going to pay for it all?" I ask sadly only to have mom give me a smirk.

"well lets just say that for once I am incredibly glad to be the heiress to the Manson fortune and believe me I could buy a Porsche and barley make a dent in to my monthly allowance." Says mommy smirking as she picks up her bag.

I smile and roll off the couch transforming and flying over to mommy just before I hit the floor. Mommy gives me a look and I land and change back.

"sorry." I say looking down.

"it's fine sweetie just while we're out no going ghost unless there's a ghost attack ok." Says mommy grabbing a pair of keys off the front table.

I nod and quickly hug dad and aunt jazz then fallow mommy out the door.

"are we flying?" I ask

Mom shakes her head and points towards a black Prius parked in the alleyway between Fenton Works and the building next door

"were driving." She says as she walks over to the car.

I smile and yell shot gun as I run and faze Though the passenger side door.

"no your siting in the back seat." She says giving me a stern look.

"but mommy." I whine as I look up at hey.

"now Danielle." Says mommy, giving me a look that says I can ether listen to her or suffer.

I groan, faze to the back seat, and cross my arms and pout, hey don't judge me for acting like a 3 year old because technically I am only 2 years old.

"good now lets get going." Says mom as she starts the car pulls out of the drive way and heads down the road.


	9. Author's note

_**AN**_

 _ **Sorry that this isn't a chapter but I need your guys help, you see I wanna add a new young ghost in to the story. And would like some ideas, what I need is,**_

 _ **A name, age, what she/he will look like ,what his/her personality is, and who his/her parents are if they have any (the parents can be existing ghosts from the show).**_

 _ **Please put your ideas in the comments or message them to me what ever you feel like. Onec again im sorry for now chapter ill get the next one out soon. And thank you.**_


	10. Chapter 9

I don't own Danny Phantom

As we make our way to the mall, Mommy asks me about my travels around the world and all the places id visited. I was all to egger to comply and tell her every little detail.

I had just gotten done tell telling her about my trip to Greece and how the original Acropolis was practically identical to the one Pandora has in the ghost zone, when the car stopped and she turned off the car and looked back at me.

"that sounds amazing sweetie." She says

I nod and was about to dive in to talking about how id met the ghost of a man named Achilles who had taught me how to sword fight and use a spear after I pulled an arrow some ghost called Pairs had shot in to his heel, but she stopped me.

"Dani while were in the mall or in public at all for that mater it would probably be best if you call me or your father by our names instead of mommy and daddy for the time being ." she says with a serious look on her face.

"but why." I ask both a little confused and scared.

"don't get the wrong idea, we love and nothing will change that." She says poking me on the nose bringing out my inner 2 year old and making me giggle. "we just think that at the moment it will be best if the public didn't know, so until we decide that the media wont hound you like they do your father we will keep it a secret ok sweetie." I smile and nod my head.

"ok Mo I mean Sam." I say finding it hard to call her by her name even though it already feels incredibly odd to call her anything other then mom.

"that's my girl." She smiles grabbing her bag and getting out of the car. My excitement already back to it peek I faze out of the car to see an annoyed look on my moms face.

"what?" I say looking at her.

"no more using your powers in public ok, only use them if its an emergency sweetie." She says while giving me a small smile. I nod and take her out stretched head and head in to the mall.

For the next hour mom leads me around the mall taking me to different shops where we buy cloths and a few pair of shoes since my old ones were starting to get a bit small. After an hour and a half mom takes me over to Hot Topic for some more cloths mom tells me to go look at the Shirts and see if there were any I like.

After a few minuets of searching and finding a few shirts I liked I find to my surprise a section full of Danny phantom stuff, there were Danny Phantom key Chains, stuffed toys, and shirts lots of shirts each with different stylized logos and images of mom dad and tucker in every style from anime to what looked like actual pictures of them.

After looking for a while I find an anime style shirt of mom holding a Fenton bazooka with a smile across her face. I smile grab it and go to find her.

I find her back by the teen section. But I stop when I see her kneeling next to a young girl who looked a few years older then me. She was smiling as a women who was obviously the girls mother taking a Picture of the 2 of them. The girl smiles hugs mom says thank you and heads off with her mother.

"what was that about S-Sam?" I ask still finding it hard to call her by her real name.

"oh just a fan." She smiles watching the girl walk away.

"does this happen a lot?" I ask her.

"not so much any more." She says with a smile.

We pay for our cloths and mom says its time for lunch so we head the food court.

Much to mom's disappointment I got a McDonalds kids meal while she got a salad. We sat there for a while eating our food and playfully arguing about me not being a vegetarian. Till I saw a cup of something hurdling strait for the back of her head. I reach out and grab her hand turning us both intangible so the drink flew strait through her head through mine and impacted the ground Making what I could only guess was a pumpkin spice latte burst out of its Starbucks cup and splash all over the ground. Mom jumps and spins around braking the contact between us.

"you boyfriend stealing bitch." I hear an angry voice yell.

"oh great here we go." Groans mom, standing up.

She turns towards a girl who I could only describe as a Latino Barbie fallowed close behind by I tall blond who seemed to be trying to hold Barbie back, walk up and before I can react smack my mother clean across the face.

"you ugly gothic whore that was for stealing my soul mate!" yells Barbie bringing her arm back for another blow.

I instantly feel rage and hate for this girl, because if there's one thing I inherited from both my parents it was a want to protect the people I care about. Butt then I get an evil idea. I stealthily slide under the table and transformed and turned invisible

"every thing was fine me and Phantom were meant for each other then you came along and ruined every thing!" she screams making every one in the food court start to stair at us.

"well hello to you to Paulina." Says mom in her most sarcastic voice possible.

"don't you hello me bitch because if I ever see you cuddling up to my ghost boy again ill, AHHHHHH!" shrieks Paulina as what can only be described as a half empty Starbucks pumpkin spice latte dumps its self all over her head with me floating above her invisibly trying not to laugh and give my self away.

"oh god my perfectly flawless skin!" She yells quickly running out of the food court and in to the bath room. I quickly float down change back and get back in my seat and let my self burst in to laughter.

Mommy looks back at me and gives me a knowing look, which makes me instantly stop laughing.

"I'm so sorry about that Sam." says the Blond. Looking incredibly sorry for what her friend did.

"Its ok Star its not like you or anyone can control Paulina." Says mom with a sigh as she offers Star to sit for a bit. Star takes the seat and notices for the first tome I'm here.

"oh who's this." Asks Star extending her hand which I shake a little shyly.

"Oh this is Daniella she's Danny's cousin and is staying with them for a while." Lies mom.

"well it's nice to meet you Danielle, I'm a friend of Sam and your cousins from school." She says with a smile.

"its nice to meet you and call be Dani with an I." I say returning the smile.

She was about the say some thing else when her phone buzzed. She looks down and groans.

"queen bee calling for your help." Asks mommy giving me another glance which told me I was in trouble but I just returned it with an adorable 8 year old smile.

"uhhh yes, you know some times I wonder why I'm still friends with her." says star as she stands up. "see you at school Monday Sam and it was nice meeting you Dani." She says waving as she heads towards the bath rooms.

I turn away from Stars retreating back only to see my mothers angry eyes staring in to my very core.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" I ask looking down.

"big time." Says mommy.

 _ **(A/n) first off id like to thank ever one who sent in your ideas for the new character I would like to add that this ghost girl would be a friend of Daniella's and I'm not using box launch because technically in the show she isn't even born yet but any ways keep sending them in iv loved seeing all your ideas.**_

 _ **Also iv put up the start of my own original story over on my wattpad phoenixson the story and all the characters are completely mine so go check it out and tell me what you think thanks for reading :)**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**I don't own Danny Phantom**_

After we finished our food mom took my hand and lead me to the Target that was connected to the mall and told me to go look at the toys to see if there were any I wanted while she went to buy some stuff she needed and to meet her up front when I was ready.

I look at her confused since not 20 minutes ago she was mad at me for dumping a latte on Paulina Sanchez's head For insulting and hitting my mom. But I don't argue and head off to the toys.

I head in to the toys and wander around looking at all the toys there were Lego, Nerf, and Barbie. the last of which I steered clear of. As I was about to walk in to one of the toy isles holding a few toys I wanted which included a lion plushy as well as a little green ghost plushy, I saw a some what familiar blond girl about my age looking at the Danny Phantom toys which ranged from everything from action figures of mom and dad and some of our enemy's to toy Fenton thermoses that light up and make sounds. Well any way the blond was there talking with a brunet girl who had a few blue streaks in her hair and a pair of thin rimed light blue glasses on her face. It took me a second to remember where id seen the blond girl but it hit me as soon as I heard her voice. It was the princess girl from the bus the day id returned to Amity. The two started coming towards me so I turned invisible an intangible before they saw me making them walk right through me.

" I'm telling you Misty it was weird I was pulling her in to the school but then she vanished." Said princess girl looking at her friend. I instantly relies she's talking about me and I turn visible again and decide to fallow them.

"that is weird." Says the girl named Misty.

" I know, part of me thought she could have been a ghost you know." says princess as the two stop and look at a display that has a star wars Lego set in it.

"what did she look like again?" asks misty who was standing closer to me turning a nob that spins one of the Lego builds.

"well she was about our age and I couldn't tell you exactly." Shays princess turning to Misty and spotting me. "actually she looked kind of like her just change ger hair white " She says. Then her eyes widen. "I think that is her."

misty turns to me. "lets go talk to her then there's only one way to find out. Hey you we wanna talk to ya." She says walking over to me. I instantly start to back up. And quickly walk away.

"hey wait up." Says princess. As the two start to try and catch me. I turn in to the woman's cloths section and duck into a rack of cloths.

"did you see which way she went?" asks princess girl as I see there feet coming on the other side of the rack of skinny jeans I was hiding I was hiding in.

There wasn't an answer. "aww I wanted to talk to her." says princess. Just then she gets shushed and one of the pairs of shoes turns towards my hiding spot. Just then I relies why. id dropped the little ghost plushy.

The hangers started to click against each other, I quickly turn invisible just as the cloths pull back reviling the two girls.

"huh wearied." Says Misty picking up the plushy.

"girls its time to go come on." I hear a women say from down the isle."

"ok mommy be right there." Says Misty.

The two girls look at each other and then head towereds the women's voice. Misty dropping the ghost plushy as they run off.

I sit there for a minute then invisibly walked out of my hiding spot picked up the ghost plushy and head back to the toys. I spend a few more minuets picking out a few more toys then head to the front to find mom. When I get there I see her just finishing up at the self checkout I walk up to her and give her my toys which she then scans and pays for.

"ok that's everything." Says mom as we head out of the mall in to the parking lot.

We make our way back to the car the entire time I'm playing with a couple of my toys. Hey I may be a badass ghost girl but I'm still an 8 year old kid, and like all 8 year olds I love to play. When we get back to the car I'm so preoccupied with my toys that I don't really pay any attention to mom.

"ok hop in sweetie." she says. I look up from my toys and start to clime in the car but stop.

"There is absolutely no way I'm getting in that thing." I say staring at the booster seat she had just bought.

"you wanna bet." says mommy giving me a look that says you do what I say or suffer.

Thus why I'm now siting arms crossed pouting in a booster seat as we drive home.

"This is so embarrassing." I say praying to god nobody finds out about this.

"oh quit complaining its not that bad." says mommy looking at me through the rear view mirror.

"well your not the one who's stuck in a booster seat!" I yell as I cross my arms and pout making mom laugh.

After a half an hour we pole in to the ally next to Fenton works and I Instantly try to unbuckle my self from this damn booster seat.

"uh why cant I get out." I whine as I yank on the straps that are around my waist and across my chest.

"that's why they call them child locks sweetie." Says mommy trying not to laugh as she comes around to unbuckle me. I cross my arms and let her unbuckle me.

As soon as she gets the straps off I get out of the car as quick as I can. I grab most of the bags and zoom in side.

Once inside I drop my cloths and things on the floor and flop down on the floor now laying down on the floor next to my daddy who's playing a video game.

"hey daddy." I say

"hey Dani how was shopping with mommy?" he asks me massing my hair.

"it was ok I guess." I say rolling on to my back and fold my arms as mom comes in caring the rest of my stuff.

"oh she had fun she's just cranky because I put her in a booster seat on the way home." Says mom smirking as she takes her shoes and coat off.

"you didn't." says daddy a huge grin spreading across his face. I groan and cover my face with my hands going bright red. This only making daddy laugh. "oh god that's hilarious." He laughs as mom sits next to him and leans her head on his shoulder.

"well she brought it On herself." says mommy giving me a look.

"all I did was dump a pumpkin spice latte on that Stupid Latino Barbie." I say throwing my arms in the air.

"no way she got Paulina." Says daddy a big grin on his face and his game now forgotten.

"yes she did." Says mom looking over at me. "but you should never use your powers on humans Dani." She says

"yes mom." I say not wanting to get in an argument with her.

We sat there for a while quietly mom and dad just enjoying there time together and me just happy to finally have what iv always ever wanted.

Just then I hear a strange sound. I look around the room then glance at mom and dad to see them full blown kissing with me laying on the ground next to them.

"UH CAN YOU DO THAT WHEN IM NOT AROUND!" I groan covering my eyes with my hands.

"well if it bothers you so much why not just go to your room." Says daddy with a knowing smile.

"I would if I had one." I say, then something hits me "unless." I say smiling. Dad just nods and gets up off the ground helping mom up.

"WOOOOOO!" I cheer zooming up off the ground doing a loop in the air and landing on my feet with a huge grin on my face.

"Come on sweetie." Says mommy as she smiles and takes my hand then leads me up the stairs.

I eagerly follow mom and dad up the stairs to a door that truthfully looked like every other door in the house. but I excitedly through the door open to be see an empty spacious room with just a dresser set up in a closet on the wall to the right of the door, a desk against the wall to the left of the door, a bed against the back wall of the room with a pretty good sized window above it that showed a view of the street outside, and a toy chest at the foot of the bed.

"I didn't know exactly how you wanted it so I just gave you the basics." Says Daddy putting his hand on my shoulder. "So what do you think Dani do you like it?"

"like it. I LOVE IT!" I cheer turning to him and jumping up to hug him.

 _ **(A/n first id like to thank**_ _ **devilsnevercry945 for giving me the idea about the booster seat as well as every one who's sent in there ideas for the new ghost child I think iv almost made a chose for the ghost kid but don't stop sending them in I love reading them (: see you all in the next chapter please review and tell me what you think I love reading them.)**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**I don't own Danny Phantom**_

My eyes shoot open and I lurch in to a sitting position. My body drenched in a cold sweat. I bring my pajama bottom covered knees to my chest as I cry. you see I'd had another nightmare and It was one of the worst id had in months, the worst id had since the incident in Seattle, the worst id had since the last time I escaped Vlad.

I pick up my teddy bear and hug it close as I look around my new room. It's been a week since id officially moved in with my dad and grandparents, and I'd done some decorating in my room.

the right hand wall id basically turned in to a giant collage of pictures from my trip around the world, sitting on my desk was a globe with red pins stick in it where ever I had visited at least once so basically the globe was covered in red pins, as well as the most up to date computer you could find thanks to Tucker. Next to my desk was a TV stand with a large flat screen TV from mom on it as well as an Xbox One. on the left wall id put up posters of bands I liked such as Dumpty Humpty, ARASHI (a J pop boy band my friend Mimi from Japan got me in to). as well as some of the classics like Queen who's song Bohemian Rhapsody I always blast in my room while I train in all the different martial arts I know, as well as a pair of shinai which are Japanese training swords mainly used for kendo which I had decided to train in after nearly being killed by an angry samurai ghost (or as there called in Japan Yūrei) on my first trip there, there were also a pare of eskrima sticks which I had started learning when id visited the Philippines as well as other kinds of practice swords ranging from a Greek xiphos (which is basically a Greek sword) to a French rapier, both of which I was close to mastering.

On my dresser were framed Pictures there was one of me and my whole family, one of me mom and dad, and one of me and my best friend Jack, better known as Youngblood, the two of us had met after the disasteroid but that's a story for another time, but I will tell you daddy was not happy when I told him that me and jack were best friends.

After a few minutes I wipe my eyes and look at the clock on my new night stand saying it's seven o'clock in the morning. I climb out of bed wrap my blanket around myself leave my room and make my way downstairs. I look around and see no one else down here. I sigh remembering that daddy and grandpa had gone on a father son hunting trip which mom hated. I make my way to the living room and sit on the couch and turn on some cartoons. After an hour the front door opens and mom comes inside.

"morning mommy." I say happily as she comes in and sets her backpack down on the ground and comes over and sits next to me. I cuddle up next to her and bury my head in her shoulder.

"morning princess everything ok?" She asks me as she plays with my long hair that was still a rats nest. I shake my head.

"another nightmare?" she asks. I nod. "wanna talk about it." I shake my head.

Mom just wraps me in her arms and holds me. Now I know a lot of people see Sam Manson as many things. being a lover of all things dark and creepy yes, a loyal friend yes, a lover of little kids and a doting mother hell no. But the truth was she loves kids, and I can say from personal experience that she is an amazing mother. Another thing about mom was she had toned it down on the goth now don't get me wrong she was still goth but she had started wearing more than black she had widened her range of colors to include dark blues reds and even some light purple.

"want me to make you some breakfast, would that make you feel better?" asks mom smiling at me.

"yes please." I say giving her a small smile.

20 minutes later and I was sitting at the kitchen table happily eating my chocolate chip pancakes and scrambled eggs. I had asked mom for some bacon to but she still flat out refused to cook anything meat, she only agrees to cook eggs because there not living things technically.

"feel better?" asks mommy sitting next to me with her own plate of pancakes.

"Mhmm." I say my mouth full of pancake.

We continue to eat until we hear a buzzing from down in the lab. I give mom a questioning look. She just looks back and shrugs getting up and heading down to the lab. I put the last of my egg into my mouth then I hear talking coming from downstairs in the lab. I hop off my chair and creep down the stairs to the lab to see mommy talking to kitty who had a little girl with her who was floating a few inches off the ground and hiding behind her.

"I'm so sorry I forgot our girls day." Says mommy.

"its fine sam if you want we can just come back and do it next weekend." Says Kitty with a smile.

"no no we can still do it besides I'm sure Daniella wouldn't mind making a new friend." Says mom. "Come on let's head upstairs."

I turn invisible and quickly fly upstairs, and sit back down at the table. Just in time for mommy kitty and the unknown ghost girl to come up the stairs.

"hey kitty." I say happily flashing her a smile.

"hey Dani how have you been?" Asks Kitty returning my smile.

"I've been good though Daddy's not letting my help with the ghost hunting yet ." I say crossing my arms.

"don't worry you'll be able to go sooner or later." She says.

"I hope so." I say. "so what are you doing here?" I ask sliding off my chair and wrapping myself in my blanket.

"Well me and kitty are going to have a girls day." Says mommy.

"so I'm going to be on my own today?" I ask, truthfully it was something I was used to what with mom and dad at school grandma and grandpa in the lab and aunt jazz was going to college at Yale she had been home for a visit when id shown up.

"oh no sweetie kitty brought a friend for you hang out with." Says mommy I look over at the girl still hidden behind kitty.

"come on don't be shy" says kitty with a smile.

"h-hello." Stammers the girl coming out from behind kitty but still clinging to her skirt. "m-my names Kimberly but you can call me Kim." She says nervously.

"hey Kim I'm Dani." I say smiling wide.

"Dani why don't you and Kim head up to your room and play." Says mommy. I smile and take Kim's hand and lead her up to my room.

Me and Kim enter my room and I quickly rush to my dresser to get my hair brush. Kim looks at me then looks around the room.

"so I didn't know kitty had a daughter." I say brushing my long black hair out Of its rats nest as I sit on my bed.

"she doesn't, I'm her little sister." Says Kimberly.

"oh." Is all I can think to say to that.

"so Sam's your mom?" asks Kim.

I nod and put my hair brush down and grab a stack of pictures and a box of thumbtacks. Transform into phantom and float up to a bare space on my wall without any pictures on it. And start taking them to the wall, the whole time Kim staring at me

"you're a Halfa." Says Kim in amazement.

"just like daddy." I smile as I tack another photo to the wall.

Kim floats up next to me and looks at the picture I had just put up which was a selfie of me sitting on top of the statue of liberty with the New York skyline in the background.

"wow is that New York ?" She asks. I nod with a large smile on my face.

" Yep." I smile as she starts to float around the wall looking at all the pictures of me.

"wow you've been everywhere." Says Kim. Amazed at all the cool places I've been.

I nod. "yep you name it I've probably been there." I smile.

Me and Kim continue to talk about almost everything like the different places I've been to and all the places Kim has always wanted to go to. She told me about life as a young ghost in the ghost zone. Apparently it wasn't far off from a normal human kids life hell she even goes to school.

"so you have to go to school?" I asked amazed since the only other ghost kid I knew was Jack and he hasn't spent a day in school.

"yea every ghost in the ghost zone under the age of 18 has to go to school." Says Kim as we play some of the newest doomed game on my Xbox One.

"why haven't I heard about this I mean my family has allies all over the ghost zone." I laugh.

"I have no idea." She smiles.

We continue playing our game but now I had this nagging voice in my head. We played for a few more hours till mom and kitty came up saying it was time for them to head home. I didn't want Kim to leave since we had become really close friends in the short time we had had together.

"maybe you can come by our lair some time." Says Kim with a smile as we hug each other tight.

"sounds like a plan and maybe I can invite you to hang out with me and jack some time" I smile as we let go of each other.

"definitely" she smiles

"come on Kimberly" says kitty as she waits by the portal for her little sister.

Me and kim share one more promise to hang out again before the two vanish through the ghost portal. I stand there with mom for a minute as the ghost portal shuts and mom engages the lock.

"mom" I say as the two of us head to the stairs.

"yes sweetie" says mom with a smile.

"can I go to school." I smile as we go up the stares.

( A/N id like to first say im sorry for not updating in so long I've been having a bit of writers block as well as the short chapter. And second id like to thank FashionLuver98 from for the idea of little Kimberly now everyone had great ideas and who knows maybe I'll use some of them later in the story. But for now I hope you all enjoyed this and ill see you all in the next chapter.)


	13. Chapter 12

I don't own Danny Phantom

As soon as dad and grandpa got home from there hunting trip with a cooler of dead duck, which mom was angry about, but as soon as she got done yelling at dad and grandpa Jack about cruelty to animals or something. I instantly started asking daddy if I could go to school. After pestering him for an hour and a half he finally gave in which is how I now found myself in front of the large stone building of Cosmo elementary at 7:30 in the morning on a Monday with my parents and grandmother.

"so what are we doing here" I ask my mom as we walk in to the school the few kids that are there look at us.

"well with your circumstances, we decided it would be best to have a meeting with the principal and your new teacher to tell them about who you really are so that way we have some one at the school who knows everything about your powers and the fact that your our daughter." Says mommy. As we enter the office.

Grandma talks to the elderly lady behind the desk as i stand there holding my backpack which holds the folder i had gotten from doctor Mindy as well as nearly identical sheets one which was from Frostbite in the Far Frozen who was sort of like the family doctor and had been working closely with grandma and grandpa to understand the ghosts biology and revise there theories about ghosts. The other is Vlads documents on my creation stamped top-secret by the CIA, we were only able to get a hold of them because of both my father's fame and reputation as well as the fact it was as the agents who dropped it off said "its the closest thing to a birth certificate i had at the moment."

The women behind the desk says something to grandma then leads us to a door that says 'principal Turner' on it. We open the door and go in to see a 55 year old man in a nice suit with a pink tie as well as a pretty young women in her late 20s with thin rimed glasses and wearing skinny jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

"Ahh if it isn't the Fentons and miss Manson i was surprised to hear from you. This is miss Oswald depending on how today goes she will be the students teacher." He says shaking grandma's hand then moving to mom and dad.

Miss Oswald stands up and shakes our hands. "Its a pleasure to meet you all." she says with a smile.

Principal Turner sits back behind his desk "now i understand that this is about wanting to enroll a student here?" he asks with a smile.

Grandma Maddie looks over at mom and dad nodding to then.

"Before we go on Principal Turner we require you both to sign this contract stating that you will not disclose any of the information that you have been told here today." Says mommy as she pulls out the sheet of paper which the Fenton family Lawyer had written up for us.

Principal Turner grabs a pen quickly reads it nods and sighs then passes both the sheet of paper and pen to miss Oswald who also reads it and sighs then hands it back to Mommy.

My mother sighs as she puts the paper back in her bag.

"Now to business we would like to enroll our daughter in to this school." says Mommy with a confident look.

Principal Turner and Miss Oswald look at each other a little confused.

"Um miss Manson im not following you, did you say this young lady is your daughter." says miss Oswald. Looking at Mommy and daddy a little confused.

"i did." says mommy with the same confident look.

"But miss Manson its biologically impossible for this adorable little girl to be your daughter." Says Principal Turner.

Before mom and dad could say anything i floated up "Mr Turner these are files about my birth and my relationship with my parents." I say setting the 3 folders on the desk in front of him.

He looks at me and pickes up the first folder which was the one from Vlad and the CIA. As he opens it i start speaking again "I was created by vlad Masters in an attempt to clone my father, i was his 4th try." I say looking down tears starting to come to my eyes because of the memories. Daddy puts a hand on my shoulder and i float down on to his lap and hug him.

Mommy then goes on to explain the rest about how me and daddy considered each other cousins for the past few years till i finally came home for good how i had run off and gone to see the world.

Miss Oswald looks at principal Turner

"Well i dont see why she cant come to school here." He says.

Miss Oswald nods "i can already see her fitting in with the other kids." She smiles.

"That's great when can she start?" Asks Danny as he rubs my back, me still siting in his lap my head resting on him.

"Does next Monday work for you." Asks principal Turner.

At this i cant help but smile wide and get excited.

(A/n: hey everyone sorry for the long wait and the short chapter i promise the next one wont take forever and will be longer)


	14. Chapter 13

_**I don't own Danny Phantom**_

"No no no!" I yell, as I zoom around my room which had clothes covering the floor. I was still in my pj's from the night before and picking up cloths at random and tossing them back down. Id been at this for the last half hour and still couldn't figure out what I wanted to wear.

As I zipped over to my dresser for the fifth time to see if there were any clothes I hadn't yet thrown on the floor which of course there weren't someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I yell as I go back to zipping around picking up cloths and tossing them away.

Mom comes in and her eyes go wide. "What on earth have you been doing." She says looking around the room as I kneel on the ground at the foot of my bed with a pair of skinny jeans in one hand and a pair of neon green leggings in the other.

"I cant find anything to ware mommy help me." I wine letting my true age slightly show through.

She just smiles and closes the door. Over the next 20 morning she helps me pick out an outfit consisting of a pair of dark green leggings, a knee length black skirt, with a short sleeved black top that cuts off a few inches above my bellybutton, a black zip up hoodie and finished off with a black Danny Phantom beanie that had me and my father's DP logo on the side, now I know what you must be thinking "Buts its February Dani put on some layers girl." But thanks to the fact that I'm basically half dead I have a lower core body temperature which means I can stand a lot colder temperatures then an average human.

"Thanks mommy." I smile and hug her tightly.

"of course sweetie, now come on Grandmas got breakfast waiting." She smiles. I grab my trusty backpack as we leave my room and head to the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetie excited for your first day of school ever." Asks grandma with a smile.

"I'm absolutely Terrified." I say nervously as I sit down and start to nibble at my scrambled eggs.

Mom puts a hand on my shoulder "Id be surprised if you weren't." She smiles as Dad comes down stairs.

"Morning Daddy." I say as I eat my eggs.

"Morning princess." He says as he kisses mom then gives me a kiss on the top of my head.

"Well seeing as she's your daughter her being late wouldn't really surprise me." Says mommy.

"HEY!" Yells me and Daddy. Mom and grandma laugh.

"Come on finish up we should get going." Smiles mom as she picks up her and dads backpacks.

I quickly finish my food and slip my backpack on "come on" i smile and go to the door then freeze my fear and nervousness coming back.

I feel a hand on both my shoulders and look back to see mom and dad both smiling at me i smile back then open the door.

As we exit the house a bus drives up to the light and i recognize it as the bus i used to hide from the Guy's in White. As i pulls up the kids inside start to yell dad's name. Him and mom wave and smile as we walk towards the elementary school.

"Does that happen often." I ask them.

Mom and dad nod "every single day." Says Daddy with a small laugh I just nod.

As we walk towards the school dad starts to get on my nerves with his worrying. "Have your phone?" He asks.

"Yep." I sigh holding up my new Galaxy s7 which had been a gift from Tucker who had proclaimed himself my god father and uncle. Which I found hilarious.

"Your pencils and notebooks?"

"Yes" i groan.

"Fenton thermos?"

"Yes of course." i groan.

He was about to go on but mom stopped him seeing the annoyed look on my face, he sighs as we get to the elementary school.

Mom hugs me and smiles. "Now be good for Ms. Oswald and no using your powers."

"Yes mom." I whisper hugging her back.

"Now you know which class room right?" Asks mommy holding me at arms length.

"Yep room 23." I smile

"That's my girl." She says gives me a kiss on the forehead, the start of tears in her eyes and it was nearly impossible to get Sam Manson to cry. As far as i know she's only cried three times once when dad first went into the portal and she thought he had died the second when he had gone off to fight Pariah Dark and then when she found out i was her daughter.

"Well you better go don't want to be late." says daddy with a smile.

I smile and start backing up. "Bye D-Danny bye Sam." I wave as i back away before turning around and running to the elementary school. I turn back before i go inside to see dad transform and pick up mom so they can go on there morning ghost patrol. I smile wide and go inside to see all the kids running about.

I walk down the hall looking at all the kids talking to each other. I smile as i look at the room numbers trying to find room 23.

"18, 19, 20, 21, 22, bingo." I smile wide and open the door to see Ms. Oswald at her desk.

"Hello Dani." Says the teacher happily.

"Hi Ms. Oswald." I smile back.

"Why don't you go sit over there by Misty." She says then points over to a girl who has her head in a book. I nod and go sit down.

I glance over to my left at the girl and groan internally. She had short brunet hair with blue streaks in it as well as thin rimed blue glasses. It was the same misty who had chased me at target with princess girl. I cover my head with my hood and lay my head down on the desk.

After 10 minutes of laying there I hear the bell ring. And kids start to come in to class.

"Good morning everyone." Says Ms. Oswald getting a good morning from the class.

As the class says good morning I lift my head in shock as i hear the voice of the person to my right. I glance over to see that its non other then princess girl. I just look forward hoping nether of the girls on ether side of me recognize me.

"Now we have a new student with us today class." Says Ms. Oswald smiling at me. "Why don't you come on up. Wright your name on the bored and introduce your self to the class." She says. I glance around and get up knowing there's no way out of this.

I walk up to the front take the whiteboard marker and wright "Danielle 'Dani' Fenton". I turn to the class and nearly turn invisible from the wave of nervousness that washes over me.

"My name is Danielle Fenton but you can call me Dani with an I. I'm 8 years old iv recently moved in with my aunt uncle and cousins. My favorite thing to do is to travel." I say forcing a confident smile on my face.

"Anyone have any questions for Dani." Says Ms. Oswald, the whole classes hands go up.

"Since i already know what your question is, yes I'm the cousin of Danny Phantom." I sigh. As everyone but a few people put there hands down. I point at a boy who still has his hands up.

"You said you like to travel where have you been." He asks.

"I've been every where my parents traveled a lot for work so iv been almost every where." I smile praising my self for the lie.

A few more students ask questions then Ms. Oswald tells me to go back to my seat. As I sit down I can feel princess girl and Misty's eyes on me. I just sit there and try to ignore them till the bell rings for recess. As I go to get up they put there hands on my shoulders and push me back down into my seat.

"Iv finally got you." Says the blonde with a triumphant smile on her face.

"There's no escaping you two is there." I groan to which the two in front of me nod there heads. "Uhhh fine what do you want." I sigh.

"Well first off my names Cassandra Baxter but you can call me Cassy." Says princess sorry Cassy. "Now where did you go on Halloween, I was pulling you along and then you just vanished." She says looking at me.

"Why is it that the first question you asked had to be the one i couldn't answer." I groan letting my head fall on to the table with a thud. They look at each other then back at me.

"Well why not?" Says Misty putting her hands on her hips.

"Uhhh I cant answer that ether." I groan in to my desk.

Cassandra and Misty look at each other then back at me. "Tell us!" They say at the same time.

"Fine." I groan. " I was meant to start school on Halloween. I was running late for the bus then the guys in white started chasing me thinking i was a ghost." I say then mutter "la rasisma idiotoj." ([Esperanto] The racist idiots.) They look at each other then back at me.

"Well then how did you vanish when the bus got to the school?" asks Cassy

"Danny saw the Guys in White fallowing the bus and came to save me." I say looking up at them hopping they believe me.

The two look at each other then at me. Then a large smile spread across Cassy's face.

"Well now that our questions are answered wanna be our friend?" Asks Cassy.

I look at them not saying a thing confused

"So how about it friends?" she asks as Misty nods.

I look at them as a huge smile come across my face. "Sure." I smile.


	15. Chapter 14

It's been three days since my first day of school and since I became Friends with Misty Ozwald and Cassandra Baxter. At first i was truthfully a little hesitant to be there friend what with their chasing me and the interrogation but in all honesty i couldn't ask for better friends.

Cassandra while being girly and hyper was also extremely creative and artistic i mean when I'd gone over to her house for the first time there were paints and color pencils covering her desk as well as several very well done drawings for someone our age. some of the drawings were of objects others of people I even saw one of the statue of dad that was standing outside city hall. I also learned that Cassy was the little sister of Dash Baxter. The same Dash Baxter that bullied my father for most of his school life.

Now Misty was the daughter of our teacher Ms. Ozwald. She wasn't girly which i liked. She was smart and had great detective skills. Which made me a little nervous that she could find out who I really am.

At the moment we were on our way to the gym for PE.

"Oh come on Dani why can't we hang out at your place today?" says Cassy.

"Because my aunt and uncle are working on something and they'd rather not have more kids my age running around the house." I say then smirk "besides you two just wanna fan girl over my Da-cousin" i say hoping they didn't catch my slip up.

Misty gives me a weird look but doesn't say anything. "No we don't!" Says Cassy blushing slightly.

I laugh and walk in front of them and turn to walk backwards.

"I'm just messing with you." I laugh.

Then I feel something hit my back and I find myself on the ground.

"Hey watch it loser." Says a girl. I look around and see a girl with expensive looking clothes and way to much makeup on.

She gets up and groans "Cassy, Misty." She says.

"Sabrina." Cassy and Misty say together annoyed.

The girl Sabrina looks at me "Well well well this must be the new girl." She says looking at me like I'm some kind of freak.

"Oh yea names Dani Fenton." I smile and hold my hand out for a hand shake.

She ignores it and smiles the fakest smile id ever seen. "Oh really well names Sabrina Sanchez, why don't you come and hang out with us, instead of those two losers ."

She says in a falsely sweet voice. Pointing behind her at her friends.

"Thanks but no thanks I don't like shallow." I say with a look id later be told was an exact copy of mom.

Sabrina drops the fake smile and sneers at me "well then you gothic ghost freak" she says looking at what i was wearing.

While it was true that like my mom i dressed a bit gothic my current outfit being a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark purple shirt, with a black and white Dani Phantom DP hoody. I wasn't a goth like my mother. I glare at her. "Who the hell are you calling a gothic ghost freak." I say my eyes flashing green in anger. Not seeing Misty giving me a shocked look.

"Well I'm not talking to little miss teachers pet." says Sabrina.

"Hey!" Says Misty. Getting angry.

I ball my fist and glare at Sabrina. "Hey don't insult my friends!" I say my eyes flashing green again in anger.

"Whatever." She says and starts to walk away towards the gym. I start to go after her when Cassy grabs my shoulder.

"She's not worth it." She says. I groan and unball my fist.

"God she's so shallow." I say as misty nods looking at me with a curious smile on her face as we walk in to the gym.


	16. Chapter 15

I don't own DANNY PHANTOM

It was a few hours later and i was smirking like a mad man you see we did dodge ball during gym and lets just say little miss Sabrina Sanchez got a dodge ball to the face.

"I cant believe you beamed little miss perfect in the face." laughs Cassy.

"It was an amazing shot." Says Misty a huge smile on her face as well.

"What can I say I'm just that good." I smirk then burst out laughing. We continue to laugh as we walk down the road to Fentonworks. Talking about random things till Cassy asks what were doing for Thanksgiving next week.

"I'm spending it with my dad and step mom." Says Misty with a smile. "what about you Cassy?" she asks.

"Were going to grandma Baxter's like we always do." She says happily. "What about you Dani?" asks Cassy with a smile.

"No idea aunt Maddie and uncle Jake haven't said any thing nether has Danny." i say trying to think if we had any plans.

"Relay what did you use to do for thanksgiving with your parents?" Asks Misty.

"I guess you could say iv never relay celebrated thanksgiving what with us always on the road and what not." I say which wasn't exactly a lie seeing as iv never relay celebrated thanksgiving.

"Wait so you've never had thanks giving dinner?" Asks Cassy looking at me shocked. I nod as we round the last corner before Fentonworks. "Wow i cant imagine never having turkey."

"Yea well that's because you have a bottomless pit for a stomach." says Misty with a smirk.

"I do not... Hey Dani is that a limo in front of your place?" Asks Cassy completely forgetting to yell at Misty .

i look over at the long white limo parked on the side of the road, next to Fentonworks. It was about the size of 2 Ford pickup trucks put end to end and stark white. with at first glance what seemed to be a big curvy "M" on the hood. At seeing the "M" I start to hyperventilate feeling that my worst nightmare had returned.

"Hey Dani are you okay?" Asks Misty looking at me a little alarmed at my sudden panic attack.

'Stay calm Danielle it cant be Vlad he's somewhere in orbit. Okay just pull your self together.' I think to myself completely ignoring my friends attempts to snap me out of it. "But what if it is Vlad." Says a soft voice in the back of my head. 'But its not if he was he wouldn't be able to just drive up in a freaking limo.' "Yes but -" "OW!" I yell as i feel a stinging pain across my cheek. "What the hell." I say to Cassy who was rubbing her stinging hand from the slap she just gave me.

"Well you kinda spaced out." Says Misty concerned.

"Sorry." I say nervously as i look at the limo a little closer. which now i look there wasn't just an "M" on the hood it was a curvy "MI".

"Who do you think the limo belongs to?" asks Cassy looking over at the large car.

"no idea." i say as we reach the steps up to the front door of my home. "i mean its not Tuckers limo his is the normal government black, not white."

"Well we gotta get home." Says Misty.

"Ok ill let you guys know when I figure out who that limo belongs to" I say as i go up the steps to the front door.

"Bye." My friends say as they keep walking.

"I'm home." I yell as i open the door and head in side.

I look in to the living room to see grandma Maddie talking with an elderly woman on a scooter. On the love seat next to the old woman was a middle aged man who looked like he could be the old women's son, and a middle aged woman who was obviously his wife, and both looked like they didn't relay want to be here.

"Hi sweety. Did you have a good day at school?"Asks grandma Maddie.

"Yea we did dodge ball in PE. And I not only won it for my team with a 4 on 1 in the end, I also pegged some snooty girl who was teasing my friends in the face." I say with an accomplished smirk on my face.

"Who did you peg?" Asks the old woman with a mischievous smirk. That reminded me a bit of mom.

"Mother!" Says the man surprised by the comment.

"Oh hush Jeremy well who was it." She asks with a smile.

"A girl named Sabrina Sanchez." I smirk.

"Oh i love the sanchezes." Says the middle aged women. "I never understood why sammykins never tryed being friends with Palena"

"Um dont take this the wrong way but who are you?" I ask looking between the three strangers.

"Oh sweety these are the Mansons Sams parents Jeremy and pam manoson and her grandmother Ida." Says grandma Maddy.

I look at them, shocked that I had just met my Grandparents and Great Grandmother.

"Not to be rude but why are you here?" I ask but befor any one can answer the front door slams open. And mom comes in yelling at dad which I noticed made Grandma Pam get a hopefull look on her face.

"I cant believe you did that you reckless half dead idiot!" Says Mom, as her and dad walk through the door showing dad holding his now blood and ectoplasma strained red jacket to his sholder which if i had to guess had a sizable slash wound in it as well as .

"Hey unlike you i can heal this by the end of the day." Says dad as mom pushes him on to the couch not seeing her patents.

Mom gives dad a glare. "Yea well you dont always have to be the one who gets hurt. " Says Mom before she leaves the room and goes down to the lab to get the first aidkit.

Dad just smiles at her then looks around the room and sees the Mansons.

"Oh uhh hi." Says Dad nervusly just as mom comes up the stairs with the first aidkit.

"Shirt off Fenton iv got to... Mom Dad Grandma what are you doing here" says Mommy stoping in her tracks as she sees her parents and grandmother then goes over to treat daddys arm.

"What are you here for. When you got here you said you wanted to ask us something, but that you wanted to wait for danny and sam to get here" says grandam Maddie.

"Jeremy and I have come to the realization that sammy and Danial are in this for the term." Says grandma Pam with a slight hint of annoyance.

"More like i threatened to wright you out of the will." Says great grandma Ida, receving a scowl from grandma Pam.

"Yes well to get to the point we would like to invite you to the manson family thanksgiving dinner next Thursday." Says Grandpa Jeremy. Making mom miss her stitch on dads arm in shock.

"Hmm well i dont see why we cant we dont have any plans." Says Grandma Maddy.

"Perfect. Just perfect" says Grandma Pam obviously disappointed we didn't already have plans.

As grandma Maddie and grandma Pam talk about the dinner party mom finishes stitching up dads arm.

"Thanks Sam." He smiles.

"You know one of these days ill just let you bleed out." Sighs mom in a joking tone making me giggle.

"Well im going to my room." I smile as i stand up.

"Ill call you later for dinner sweety." Says grandma Maddie as i head up to my room. When i got up stairs i go in to my room and call Misty and Cassy.

"Hey Dani." They say.

"You'll never guess what im doing for thanksgiving." I smile.

(Hey every one sorry for the long update but iv been trying to kill time since im hopeing to put out the thanksgiving chapter on thanksgiving)


	17. Chapter 16

Pain, pain is all i felt as i struggle against the binding holding me to the examination table. Volts of electricity arcing off my body.

"Hmm it appears what ever Daniel did filled the gap in your DNA. How disappointing" says Vlad Plasmeus as he turns the electricity off.

"Yea and whys that, disappointed you cant watch me turn in to a puddle." I say.

"No just disappointed i didnt think of it first." He says before he turns the electricity on again. I scream out at the top of my lounges as i writh and thrash agenset my bonds.

After ten minutes of this vlad turns the electricity off and sighs. "Well its been fun my dear but i have thigs to do and people to manipulate." He says as black rings go across his body turning him in to Vlad Masters.

As i stop screaming the sound of a young girl balling her eyes out is heard. I look to my left to see a young blonde girl siting in a ghost proof plexiglass cage.

"Wendy im all right everythings going to be ok" i say difficulty. Still twitching from the shocks. "I promise you ill get us out of here."

"Oh i highly doubt you will be able to do that." Says Vlad with a smirk as he walks to the door of his lab.

"Just keep telling your self that fruit loop." I say as the twitching stops.

"Well then have it your way." He says pulling a remote from his pocket and hitting a button. At that moment electricity starts coursing through me again.

"AHHHHH" I scream as i jolt up in bed, drenched in swet.

I curl up in to a ball and look at the clock to see its only 10 at night. tears streaming down my face as i sob loudly. Almost imedietly Daddy bursts into the room in ghost form.

"Dani princess whats wrong." asks Daddy floating over to me quickly.

He wraps his arms around me protectively. At feeling the sensation of his cold ghost body, I instinctively transform myself and curl in to my fathers embrace as i sob.

"Shhh. Shhh, its ok Daddys here." He says as he rubs my back.

"I had another nightmare about V-Vlad." I say, at this Daddy tightens his hold on me.

" do you wanna talk about it?" He asks holding me tighter. I shake my head in to his chest.

"Well nothing will hurt you while im here you got that." He says tilting my head up to look at him and wipeing the tears from my neon green eyes.

I give him a small nod. "Daddy can we go for a fly?" I ask looking up at him with my bloodshoteyes.

He looks down at me and sighs. "i don't know princess."

"Please daddy." I ask giving him a pout.

"Fine we can go for a fly, just let me go tell your grandmother what were doing so we dont worry her." He says.

I nod as he gets up and heads out the door. I wipe my eyes with my sleeve as i get up to change out of my pj's and in to the new suit Mommy had made me since my old one was geting kind of small.

After i change i sit on my bed and wait for Daddy.

"Ok come on princess." Says daddy as he opens the door. I git up and fallow him out of my room.

We phase through the celing in to the fresh air of the night sky. As soon as i feel the fall breeze blow through my hair and the feeling of freedom flying gave me i instintly forgot about my nightmare and a big smile spread across my face.

Daddy laughs a little as he sees my mood change "go on just dont make to much noise we dont want to wake any one." He say.

I smile then shoot off strait up doing a back flip and a few barrel roles giggleing the whole time, Daddy right behind me with a smile on his face.

"Felling better?" He asks as i come to a stop high above the town.

"So much better." I say with a huge smile on my face doing a little twirl. "I just feel so free when I fly."

Daddy smiles and messes my snow white hair. I giggle then look out over the city from our spot high in the sky. I could see everything from the Amity park docks to the lush green grass of the large park in the center of town, I could see Casper high as well as Cosmo elementary. All the people walking on the streets, the red and black armored ghost hunter flying this way at top speed on a hover board. I give a squeak and on instinct I turn invisible right as the hunter stoped I front of us.

"Hey Val." Says Daddy laughing a little as I hide behind him.

"Hey Danny, my scaners showed a level 5 ghost around here, did you already take care of it?" She asks, grabing her rifle from its spot on the magnetized holster on her back. At Valeries name I peek out from behind dad still invisible.

"Everythings fine Val." Says Daddy.

"Oh ok wait a minute I thought Sam made you take today off because of what happened to your arm yesterday." Says valerie the face shield of her helmet retracting. As she gives my father an accusing glare.

Daddy laughs a little "Yea she did." He smiles "But im just taking Danielle out for a fly." He says as he glances behind him at where he knew I was.

"Wait Dani's back?" She asks reholstering her rifle. At this I turn visible peeking over daddys sholder.

"Hey valerie." I say from behind my father.

"Hey girl what you hiding for." She aska a warm smile on her face.

"Well you came at us at top speed." I say moving to float next to Daddy, puting my hands on my hips and glaring at her in a good imitation of what mom did when i got cought trying to steal some of the cookies grandma had made last week.

"Well sorry i was doing my job." Says Valerie giving me and angry look.

We both glare at each other for a minute before we cant help but start laughing. I fly over and hug her.

"Its good to see you Dani." She says huging me back. I come out of the hug and she holds me at arms length "So how long are you visiting for?"

"Im not just visiting im living here now right Daddy." I smile and look back at Dad.

"Wait Daddy." Says valerie a look of shock on her face. Daddy nods and explanes how im his daughter and how Sam is my mother.

"Wow vlad is sereusly messed up." Says valerie shaking her head.

"Agreed." Says daddy.

"Well why havent i seen you around?she asks me.

"Mommy and Daddy havent been letting me realy use my powers much." I say a little sadly.

"We have our reasons sweety." Says daddy puting a hand on my shoulder.

"I know." I say looking up at him then let out a big yawn.

"Well it looks like its about time we get you back to bed." Says Daddy.

"Noooo im not tired." I say giving out another big yawn.

"I rest my case." He says with a smile. "Say good bye to Val and we'll head home."

I float over and hug Valerie again "bye Valerie." I say starting to feel tiredness take me over.

"See you around kid." She says huging me back.

I float over to daddy and rest my head on his sholder. He just smiles and holds me.

"Bye Val." Says Daddy just before I transform back to humen and fell asleep in my father's arms.


	18. Chapter 17

I rub my eyes as I slowly walk down the stairs and into the living room, my warm blanket wrapped around me. I smile slightly as I see Mommy and Daddy cuddling on the couch together watching something on tv. I walk over to them and wedge my self in between them both, laying my head on Mommys chest adding myself to the cuddle.

"Good Morning Elie." Smiles Mommy as she runs a hand through my long bed head of raven black hair. a small smile comeing to my face when she calls me ellie

"Morning Mommy." I say curling up in my blanket cuddling into my mother.

Mommy smiles and continues to run her fingers through the rats nest that is my hair.

"Morning princess." Daddy smiles as he leans down and kisses the top of my head.

"Morning Daddy." I smile then look at the tv. "What are you watching?" I ask curiously.

"Were watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade." Says Mommy as she grabs my hair brush from where id left it last nigh on the Coffey table, amd starts to brush through my hair.

I perk up at this, I absalutly loved parades id seen alot of them on my trip around the world. When ever id see a one while flying by id always land amd enjoy it i just loved to big floats and balloons that would march through the streets.

"I love parades." I say excitedly.

"Good." Says Daddy with a smile. "The Macy's thanksgiving parade is one of the biggest in America."

My eyes go wide. "Realy do you we could go to it next year?" I ask hopefully.

"We'll see sweety." Says Daddy as Mommy puts the brush down and starts braiding my hair.

After half an hour we hear someone comeing down the stairs.

"Morning everyone." Says aunt Jazz coming in to the living room and siting on the lazy boy.

"Morning." We say our eyes glued to the tv.

"Hey Sam what time do we have to be at your house?" Asks aunt Jazz after a few minutes of silence.

"Mom told me to be there around 2:30." Says Mommy.

"Why are we going to your house?" I ask my mother confused.

"Were going there for dinner remember." She says.

"Oh right." I say remembering when they invited us.

Mom nods and rubs my back as we sit and watch tv.

At about 1:00 Mommy takes me up to Daddys room to get ready for grandmas. When we get in there mommy pulls out a red knee length dress with red roses around the neck line.

"I dont wanna wear a dress!" I complain as mommy pulls the dress out of its protective bag.

"It wont be that bad sweety i promise." Says mommy as she hangs the dress on the back of Daddys desk chair then pulls out her dress which was a purple dress with black lace selves and a black trim around tge neck bust and the straps.

"Well i thought you hated dresses." I say trying to talk her out of this.

"No i only hate the dresses my mother trys to make me ware. Im fine with the one i pick out" She says hanging her dress on the chair next to mine.

"Butt butt butt." I say trying to find another reason for not wairing the dress.

"Dani princess, please for me." She says a small smile on her face.

"Fine." I say crossing my arms.

"Thank you sweety. Now why dont you go take your shower first." Says Mommy.

"Ok." I say and run off to the bathroom to clean up.

At 2:10 we were all ready to go. we were all dressed nicly me mom grandma Maddie and aunt Jazz were in nice dresses with our hair done and a bit of makeup on, while Daddy and grandpa jack were wairing nice button up shirts and black dress pants.

"Come on lets go we dont wanna make my parents angry by being late." Says Mommy.

Grandma and grandpa make there way over to the Fenton RV but Mom stops then. "No RV you guys take Jazz's car." She says taking her keys out of the small black purse she had and going over to her black Prius.

"But what if theres a ghost attack?" Asks Grandpa Jack.

"then ill take care of it." Says Daddy going over to moms cars passenger side door.

"Fine." Says grandpa going to aunt Jazz's red convertible.

"Im not siting in that." I say as I open the door to the back seat and see the booster seat there.

" you wanna bet." Says Mommy giving me a look that says if I don't get in the seat ill have a vary bad night.

I groan and hop in the car crossing my arms as Mom straps me in to the booster seat. Daddy laughs a little looking back at me. I give him a glare as mommy gets in to car and starts driving to her place.

"So whos all going to be there." Asks Daddy.

"Well other then my parents and grandma theres my aunt Sally with her baby boy Tommy." Says mom with a smile. "As well as my snooty Aunt Peggy her husband Ray and there little girl's Melody and Page. Grandma also told me Sarah might come with Matthew." An annoyed look coming to her face.

"Oh no please dont get in to another fight with her." Says Daddy.

"Who's Sarah?" I ask.

"Sarah is my annoying self centerd older sister." Says mom.

"I didnt know you had any siblings." I smile excited to meet more family.

Mom nods and before I could ask her my next question says. "And before you ask Matthew is her son he's actualy only two years younger then you." she says

"So its only family none of your dads business partners?" Asks Dad.

Mom nods then glances over at Daddy with a questioning look. "Your thinking of telling them." Says Mommy in almost a whisper.

"If she agrees." Says Daddy. Also whispering.

"Then ask her." Whispers Mom noding her head back at me.

Daddy turns in his seat to look at me. "Dani sweety what do you say about telling your grandparents and aunts and uncles about you being our daughter."

"Tell them." I say looking at them a little surprised.

"seeing as there family we thought it would be ok to tell them and let them know who you are." Says Daddy.

"But what if they dont except me." I say sadly.

"Then there loss they lose the righ to get to know there beutiful and amazing granddaughter." Says Daddy as mom parks the car amd turns to look at me.

"And they will lose all respect i have for them." Says Mom, I smile at both my parents.

"Ok we can tell them" I smile.

"Lets tell your Grate Grandma first, she has always been very levle headed." Says Mommy with a smile.

Mom gets out and goes to unbucle me from the dooster seat but I turn intangible and phase through the restrants. She gives me an annoyed look.

"What?" I ask acting innocent.

"No more using your powers tonight ok Dani." She says in a tone of voice that lets me know if i dont listen she would ground me for the next month.

"Yes Mommy." I say.

"Good." she smiles as aunt jazz and grandma and grandpa pull up next to her car. After waiting a few minutes we head in side.

(Happy thanksgiving everybody now the second part of this chapter will be out whenits done)


End file.
